


From Water Under the Bridge

by A_Southern_Gothic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Southern_Gothic/pseuds/A_Southern_Gothic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki escapes the abyss he fell into after the destruction of the Bifrost. He must make the best of the situation and has a plan to do just that. To get back home he must lure Thor back to his precious Earth. But first, some information must be collected.</p>
<p>He finds more information and worlds than he bargained for on this planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Water Under the Bridge

The night was cold and wet, and rain poured on most of the urban area, where there was an ordinary bridge, placed for a path across an ordinary creek in a city park. This setting was all ordinary, if it hadn’t been for the placement of the bridge, and its corresponding connections that it held for reasons wither random or pre ordained. Many bridges exist, and just like this one they connect two or more places to other places. A way to travel, something constructed to traverse, and when magic came into the blueprints for building such bridges, symbolism was an important part.

It was not a large bridge, visibly maybe spanning close to ten feet across, and about 35 feet from one side of the land to the other. It was not large enough to be able to hold the weight of cars upon its concrete posts, build maybe no more than 20 years ago. A hell of a spot to hide a small path in which, if one knew how to use it, could travel to further areas of space and outer worlds. Who installed the greater path in the symbol of the physical bridge was not important, what was important was that it was a way out of an abyss and a way into another realm.

The creek that ran though the city park had a water level of about 20 feet, with another 20 to the ground level. The water level only changed with the occasional swell of flood or drying up during summer drought, but this rainy night saw a wave run down the small creek. This wave started small and increase quickly and hit the bridge full force, spilling water, debris, and watery plants over the paved top and iron railings. Underneath the span of the bridge water shot out and crashed on the more peaceful flow of the water on the other side. Waves dissipated and beneath the faint glow of a half moon a figure did find his way to the surface for air.

It took a few minutes to gather his senses for the sudden stop in his traveling, realize where he was, and compose himself. He had taken trips like this before, but this one did take the breath out of him, and landing in water and being pushed through said water, did not help his lungs. He swam through the water to a close rock, and climbed atop it to escape the wet environment, and maybe let his clothes and hair dry a bit. He had some time to kill, as gaining trust to some of his allies and letting the larger plan take its course would take some time. Also, this world would be best investigated be future endeavors were to go smoothly.  
Loki looked up at the stars, some he had just seen at a much closer vantage point during his travel here. He took a look at the one natural satellite that this planet had circling it, took a deep breath and said to himself “So…., this is Midgard.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His clothes and hair were still soaking wet, and with the night always comes the day- so best find some place to dry and move on. The park that held the unsuspecting bridge had many trees, along with benches and watering fountains dotting the paths. There was an area to the side of the park that was completely wooded, with various signs indicating what birds and wildlife lived there, and the fines due if the environment was damaged. “A small fire and a few dead animals aren’t really that much harm at all” he said to himself as he walked past the informational posts and headed deep into the woods.

His black and green clothing were hung up on a branch to dry, and now he had wished he had brought another set of clothes along with him.(----) The slick leather of his coat and vest would dry easily overnight, but the softer fabrics would probably still be damp even by morning. He would build a fire, but only after some sort of meal could be found. He sat in the dark for a little over an hour, and after his skin had dried he simply sat and waited. There would be small animals that could be killed, cleaned and cooked, but he would have to wait for them to shake a branch or snap a twig to show themselves. He had little energy left, but enough to chuck some slender ice shards to kill his prey and provide his dinner. A squirrel found its way toward him, running and jumping swiftly from branch to branch, until it came to a rest on a limb just a ways up from him. Very slowly he steadied his hand and eye, let the shard form in his palm, and let loose the ice with a quick wave of his hand. There was the sound of the shard cutting the air, the sound of sharp edge meeting warm meat and bone, and a thud to the ground. One would not be enough, and soon another little squirrel came toward the area of his fallen kind, and met the same ultimate fate - at the end of Loki’s makeshift spit and fire.

Loki attempted slumber under the stars and darkness after his meal but he could not find rest. It could have been lack of energy, a matter of ‘too tired to sleep’ or the thoughts that ran through his mind that preoccupied him more than the pleasure of slumber. ‘Some clothes would be nice’ he thought, and in both amusement and anger he laughed at himself. The Mischievous God, Loki, the former and rightful king of Asgard - was now lying naked in the woods with a belly full of squirrel in a city park. The entire scene was a bit preposterous, but this was, he found, a bit better than drifting in the dark. He would have to head out before the rise of the sun, and get his hands on some lodging, information, better food, and most importantly a change of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first post, and has been sitting on my desktop gathering digital dust. The first part of a much larger story that has yet to be finished. This is the first chapter I wrote, and came up like a shell on the shore of my thoughts one night while attempting sleep. 
> 
> I am not a writer, nor do I claim to be a 'writer'. I always wrote enough to get by in school, but my own work was always discouraged at home. WELL FUCK YOU MOM! I CAN WRITE ABOUT SEX. (Though nothing graphic yet - this will come later.)
> 
> The whole story takes place between the time of Thor and The Avengers. This is a total WIP and I appreciate any creative constructive criticisms and thoughts.


End file.
